La réalité
by Sophie Black
Summary: Suite du Souhait - Harry est revenu dans son temps et il se passe pas grand chose de résumable pour l'instant
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Sophie Black, de retour avec une suite

Titre : La Réalité.

Couple : Tom/Harry

Genre : Slash, voyage temporel, un tit peu de AU

Rated : Hmm, PG-13 ? No idea...

Inspiration : Harry Potter

Longueur : Aucune idée…

Yipiiiiiiii !!!! La suite du souhait ! Je suis super contente d'avoir reçu autant de reviews pour le Souhait ! J'espère que ça va continuer avec la Réalité.

**Danielle** : Vous ne me verrez plus beaucoup. :( Mais peut-être que je vais apparaître une ou deux fois pour… quelque chose de spécial, je sais pas shrug

**La réalité **

**Chapitre 1 **

Il marcha rapidement dans l'école. Évita tout le monde. La lettre lui ressautant au visage.

_Te culpabilisant_

Si _Potter_ agissait toujours comme ça, c'était normal qu'il se culpabilise.

_J'en ai déduis que tu te trouvais avec le passé de Voldemort…_

Les bougies à souhaits. Tom aurait dû s'en douter.

'L'amour rend aveugle'

**Il n'était pas amoureux !!!**

Si, il l'était, et ça faisait mal. Il n'avait jamais pleuré depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Et ça… _Ça_, ça faisait _mal_.

_Hedwige peut te rejoindre, alors je voulais t'avertir de faire attention en tentant de le changer, je sais que tu dois user de moyens assez extrêmes…_

Il l'avait complètement manipulé. Et il s'était laissé manipulé. Il était stupide tellement stupide. Maintenant qu'il le savait, il pourrait arrêter de pleurer non ???

_…mais apparemment, Voldemort se rappelle de son passé, et il n'en ai pas fier._

Bien sûr qu'il n'en était pas fier. Stupide, naïf, manipulable…

_…il n'en est pas fier._

Raaaah ! Cette fichue lettre ! Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son futur n'aurait pas dû se rappeler de rien, les bougies à souhait coupaient tout contacts avec le futur. Alors qu'est-ce qui arrivait ?

Et qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ?

Il était tombé amoureux. Il pensait que Potter l'aimait aussi. Il lui avait appris… beaucoup. S'était inquiété. Et le viol ? Il n'avait qu'à vouloir rentrer, c'était si facile à éviter. Il ne pouvait pas s'être laisser violer pour rester ? Tout ne se suivait pas.

Potter… s'était… _attaché..._ à lui. À Tom. Le _hablando_ et le _onda expansiva _le prouvait non ? Le lien qu'ils avaient ?

Le lien… le _hablando_."On ne peut pas mentir avec le _hablando_. »

Il avait pleuré. Harry aussi avait pleuré.

_Tom, je t'aime._

Il ne lui avait pas dit.

_Tom, je t'aime._

Pas oralement.

_Tom, je t'aime._

Les choses dites oralement ne résonnent pas dans la tête.  
_Tom, je t'aime._

Elles rentrent dans les oreilles et on les entend. C'est tout.  
_Tom, je t'aime._

Il arrêta de marcher. S'appuya contre un mur et se laisse glisser au sol, fixant le plafond. Regarder au ciel empêche de pleurer.

"Tom ?"

Voix hésitante. Difficile à reconnaître. Il ne bougea pas.

"Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Identification. Toute envie de pleurer s'évapora, et il se leva en fixant la personne qui venait de lui parler.

"Slaoui."Sa voix était un peu étranglée, mais très ferme. Et froide.

Il regarda Tom un moment, comme s'il n'était pas certain que c'était vraiment lui."Hmm, _Nadim_, plutôt. Ça fait assez longtemps que l'on se connaît."

Tom serra ses dents. Il était mort. Il avait violé Harry, et il avait été tué. Les morts ne marche pas dans l'école en couleurs. Ils volent avec des teintes de blanc. Et si un mort ne méritaient _pas_ de revenir au stade de 'marcher en couleur', c'était lui.

"Tom …?"

Le regard que celui-ci lui lança le fit taire."Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça Slaoui."

Et il se détourna pour s'éloigner avant que l'autre Serpentard ne le suive. Le couloir le mena à la Grande Salle, et en y entrant… Malefoy, le Malefoy qui était mort avec Slaoui se trouvait devant ses yeux, à la table des Serpentard.

**_Pour revenir dans son temps, l'intrus doit échoué dans son souhait, ou décider de revenir de son plein gré. Lorsqu'il réussi sa tâche, il ne revient donc pas automatiquement à son point de départ._**__

'Décider de revenir' ? Et si Harry avait été encore plus blessé que lui et qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter, il serait revenu non ?

**_Les 'futurs' des personnes rencontrées ne se souviendront pas avoir vu l'intrus entré dans leur monde, la personne n'étant pas supposée être là._**

Ou plutôt : tout ce que l'intrus crée, disparaît.

Harry avait causé – indirectement – la mort de Malefoy et Slaoui. Alors maintenant ils étaient là.

Et Harry était parti. Bel et bien parti.

**_Seul l'intrus peut décider qui se souvient de sa venue, si il le veut très fortement._**

Et il était probablement le seul à savoir qu'il y avait déjà eu un 'Harry Potter' cette année là.

**_…le futur ayant toujours été inaccessible quelque soit le moyen utilisé pour voyager._**

Et il était impossible de le rejoindre. À moins qu'il revienne.

Mais il ne voudrait jamais revenir. Pas après… avoir été rejeté comme ça.

Tom ne traîna pas. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit.

Comment pourrait-il vivre avec des souvenirs que personne d'autre n'avait ?

Surtout ces souvenirs-là.

_Tom, je t'aime._

_-----------_

"Comment va-t-il ?"

Hermione secoua la tête pour dire qu'il n'allait pas mieux que quelques heures auparavant.

C'était Ron qui avait trouvé Harry près du lac. Depuis que Harry était parti, il y allait souvent après les pratiques de Quidditch – car en sixième, ils le faisaient ensemble. Un jour, il avait poussé Harry dans le lac au moment où McGonnagall passait pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Ça lui avait valu 35 points et évidemment, Harry avait eu sa revanche quelques jours plus tard.

Lorsqu'il avait trouvé Harry assis sur le bord du lac, il avait eu envie de lui sauter dans les bras – l'espace de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que son regard était vide, excepté pour la buée qui le recouvrait.

Personne n'avait eu de renseignements sur ce qui s'était passé en 1944-45; tout ce qui était certain était qu'il avait échoué puisque Voldemort était encore là. Mais il était là le problème : il était là, mais se rappelait de son passé. Mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de son passé alterné sans être changé lui-même.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils apprirent quelque chose sans que Harry ne les informe : il avait été suffisamment proche de Voldemort pour que même après son départ, ce-dernier se rappelle de lui. C'est Dumbledore qui expliqua la raison du non-chamgement de Voldemort : commençant à se rappeler de son passé, remarquant ainsi que l'on voulait le changer, il avait couper le lien entre son présent et son passé. Ça avait probablement été relativement facile, plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre puisqu'il n'avait plus le même corps que dans ce temps-là. Plus le même corps, plus le même sang : il était quelqu'un d'autre.

Son passé et son présent étaient maintenant complètement séparés et n'avaient plus aucun liens. Ce qui signifiait qu'on ne pouvait plus le 'changer' en jouant dans son passé sauf si c'était un passé suffisamment proche pour qu'il ait encore le même corps…

De son côté, Harry ne voulait plus parler. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était rentré avait été manger et respirer.

"Il n'a toujours par parlé ?"

"Non, mais peut-être si tu essayais Sirius…"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'informerait plus que toi ou Ron."

"Parce qu'il t'a toujours plus informé que nous."

Sirius soupira et regarda son filleul par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie.

"Tu veux savoir à quoi il me fait penser ?" Demanda Hermione à voix basse, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire devait rester secret.

"Hmm ?"

"À toi. Quand tu as perdu Remus."

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit. "Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu perdre –" Il s'arrêta et reformula : "Il aurait d'abord fallu qu'il rencontre quelqu'un."

"Sirius, arrête d'essayer d'oublier en ne le mentionnant plus. C'était votre choix de mêler vos ondes pour avoir un lien, et tu savais que ça impliquait que s'il mourrait, tu ne pourrais jamais penser à quelqu'un d'autre."

Il secoua la main pour l'inciter à se taire. "En tout cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça dans un endroit où il lui était impossible de rester."

Hermione haussa les épaules, "Il maîtrise le _onda expansiva_. C'est peut-être arrivé inconsciemment."

"Non, il aurait fallu que sa petite-amie le maîtrise aussi pour que ça se fasse dans les deux sens. Aucune chance."

"Je ne faisais que t'informer à quoi il me faisait penser – Ah !"

Harry venait d'ouvrir la porte en lui frappant presque le nez et la fixait sans expression.

"Harry ! Ça va mieux ?"

Sans répondre à sa question, il affirma, "Vous parliez de moi."

"Évidemment," Intervint Sirius, "Nous nous inquiétons."

"Pas besoin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Voldemort ?"

"Euh… c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour que tu t'occupes de lui non ?" Hasarda Hermione.

Harry l'ignora et se tourna vers son parrain, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Voldemort ?"

"Il se rappelle de son passé, quoi qui soit arrivé, et il a coupé le lien."

"Il est plus dangereux ?"

Sirius hésita avant de répondre à l'affirmative, "Puisque tu sais ce qui s'est passé, tu sauras peut-être comment le vaincre."

"Non, c'est un mauvais moment. Ça en sera toujours un."

"Sois pas pessimiste…" Tenta Hermione. "Tu n'as jamais été pessimiste. Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Rien. J'ai échoué, c'est tout. Alors je suis revenu et je n'ai pas laissé de trace et personne ne se rappelle de moi… Mais tu as raison Hermione, je ne vais pas être pessimiste. Les examens de fin d'année sont quand ?"

"Dans 11 jours." Répondit-elle rapidement.

"Je vais continuer à aller aux cours alors. Après on verra. En attendant l'Ordre peut tenter de découvrir ce que Voldemort a fait pour se souvenir sans être modifier. Surtout que celui de 1945 ne se rappelle pas de ma venu je suis sûr."

Son ton était tellement définitif, que les deux autres ne le contredirent pas même si ce qu'il venait d'affirmer était impossible.

Hermione lui sourit brièvement en ordonnant, "Tu nous diras la vérité un jour" avant de se taire sous le regard noir de son ami qui commença alors à s'éloigner pour aller 'réemménager' dans son dortoir.

* * *

Eh bien voilà, premier chapitre de la Réalité. Ça sera moins long que le Souhait. J'espère que vous appréciez pour l'instant.

Oui, Harry et Tom était liés comme c'est sous-entendu lorsque je parle de Sirius et Remus. Autrement, personne n'est au courant de Tom et Harry sauf Voldemort (même pas Dumbledore) et Harry ne compte pas le dire… Mais ça va se savoir… Inquiétez-vous pas ;)

Je vous revoie bientôt dans le chapitre 2 !!!


	2. Annonce comment partir de ffnet

Bonjour tout le monde!  
Je vais poster ce message à la fin de toutes mes fics non-terminée et dans mon profil : je ne posterai plus sur  
Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà porté attention aux numéro d'usager ici, le mien, c'est 136 515. Ça veut dire que j'étais la 136 515ème à m'inscrire sur ce site.  
Présentement, s'approche de 800 000 usagers.  
Par conséquent, il est normal que la façon de gérer le site ait changé et blabla.  
Mais personnellement, je trouve un peu énervant lorsque mes accents disparaissent. Et mes petites vagues. Et les astérisques...  
Oui, bon, en tout cas. Je ne retire pas mes fics de pour autant, je n'updaterai plus ici par contre.  
Je me suis créé un site pour l'occasion. Il sera updaté lorsque je vais avoir écrit un nouveau chapitre d'une quelconque fic. 

**Infos** (enlever les espaces aux adresses) :  
-URL du site : http : sophie - black . cjb . cc  
-Blog pour suivre l'existence de mon site et de mes fics : http : sophieblack . blogspot . com /  
-Adresse email pour communiquer avec moi : sophie . black (a commercial) gmail . com

PS : Il y a sur mon site une Newsletter si vous voulez être mis au courant des mises à jours sans aller sur le site chaque jour :P  
PS2 : Juste pour appuyer mon message, je ne peux pas mettre le arobas (a commercial) dans mon email et je ne peut pas mettre de "slash" dans les adresses URL...


End file.
